The Heart Will Out
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Lucy dreams of leaving the Dawn Treader and Narnia behind forever. oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** All names, places, and characters contained herein are property of C.S. Lewis. This story was written for purely entertainment purposes.

-.-.-

"Aslan has spoken to me," Caspian began without preamble. "He said that you three are to be given a choice. You can either sail to the utter east (and mayhap your world) with Reepicheep or you can make the return journey to Narnia with the _Dawn Treader_. The only condition Aslan has given is that you cannot go two in one direction and one in the other; the three of you must continue your adventure together."

"When must our decision be made?" Edmund asked.

"I must know your choice by the time Reepicheep is ready to sail on and the _Dawn Treader_ ready to return west." Caspian looked grieved at the possibility of a farewell so soon. "I will leave you to discuss the matter amongst yourselves."

As soon as the door had shut behind the king, Eustace spoke. "If there's a chance of us getting back to England by sailing to the end of the world, then I say we keep going."

"I miss Narnia terribly and would love to return," Edmund said, glancing between Eustace and Lucy, "but I'm not the one who's always known Aslan's will." His gaze settled on Lucy with this last. "I'll agree with whatever you choose, Lucy, even if you say we go home."

Lucy felt tears starting to well up in her eyes at this show of support and faith. "And you, Eustace?" she asked, turning to her cousin. "Will you agree with me or fight me?"

"If there's one thing that I've learned on this adventure, it's that I trust you and Edmund with my life. I will trust your decision."

-.-.-

Lucy awoke with a gasp. Barely inches in front her was the round face of her daughter. There were tears streaming down Helen's cheeks.

"Helen, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, her dream forgotten as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I had a bad dream," the little girl said. Lucy relaxed. Nightmares she could handle.

"Don't worry, darling, it was only a dream," Lucy murmured into Helen's hair before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "It wasn't real. None of it was real."

"Really?" Helen asked, her big blue eyes looking up at Lucy from underneath a fringe of blond hair.

"Really really, silly goose," Lucy said with a smile, smoothing Helen's hair. "Now what do you say we get you back into bed?"

"But what if my dream comes back?" Helen asked, clearly terrified at the prospect.

"Helen, what was your dream about?" Lucy asked, not knowing what could possibly scare her daughter so much.

"You and Uncle Edmund and cousin Eustace were in this strange place and Daddy wasn't there and I wasn't there and you were so sad. I was scared because you were so sad and because I didn't know where Daddy and me were."

"Oh, Helen," Lucy sighed, pulling her daughter close. "I could never leave you or Daddy. You are my life. I will never, ever leave either of you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Lucy replied, resting her cheek against the top of Helen's head. "Would you like to stay here for the rest of the night?" She felt her daughter's nod and smiled. Of course Helen would want to stay with Mummy and Daddy; they would protect her from the bad dreams.

Without another word, Lucy swung Helen around and set her down in the middle of the bed. Once the quilts were sufficiently arranged, Lucy laid herself down and pulled Helen close.

A moment later, she felt the bed shift. Looking over Helen's head, he eyes met those of a half-asleep Caspian. "Bad dream?" he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

Lucy nodded. "She dreamt that Edmund, Eustace and I had left Narnia without her or you. It scared her."

"What did you tell her?" Caspian asked, wrapping a long arm around both Helen and Lucy.

"I told her that I would never leave either of you."

"Even though you almost did?"

"I was trying to think with my head back then, instead of thinking with my heart," Lucy admitted. "Thank the Lion that my heart won out."


End file.
